


DAD??

by Insane_Detective



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Do not copy this, F/M, M/M, supernatural and the avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_Detective/pseuds/Insane_Detective
Summary: Ummm Sam and dean find some new information about their parents. Someone receives an important call.I do not own supernatural nor the avengers so please don’t scream at me
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Hello?? Who is it?

Dean was rummaging through John’s old hunting things and found a small beat up journal at the bottom of a box. There was a picture in it with John, Mary, Sammy, and him in it when they had just brought Sammy home. He flipped it over and saw John’s handwriting stating ‘Bringing home the boys after the adoption papers went through.” Dean went cold ____________________________________ Dean entered the number that had been written on his hand by the assassin on the couch next to him. “You sure about this Dean,” Sam asked gesturing wildly “ he might not want to see us. Hell he might not even know who WE are.” Dean shrugged, “Welp then that’s the risk we gotta take. Come on Sammy where’s ya sense of adventure,no risk no reward!” He hit call. The phone rang for several tense seconds before someone picked up. ‘Hello’


	2. Chapter 2

*’Hello’*  
_____________________________________________  
“ Hi is this Steve Rogers?”Dean asked,” Cuz if it ain’t you well.” There was some loud noise coming from the phone sounded like screaming. Oh well they felt with worse on a daily basis  
“How the hell did you get this number?”came a rough voice from the other side of the phone. The sounds of a battle getting louder as the guy grunts.  
“ Ok well I'm gonna take that as a yes. Anyways your ol assassin buddy here says he got it off the scary redhead while y’all were lookin for him.” , Dean replied to the good ole captain.” We were wondering if we could come visit you but seems like not a good time.”  
Sam ran his hand over his face with a sigh at Dean‘s antics, and Bucky sighed, Cas just rolled those gorgeous baby blues. The phone gave a sharp gasp,” How the hell did you get in touch with Buck.”  
Dean chuckled ,” well seeing how he’s sittin next to me I’d say I just asked him.”


	3. Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be calling the avengers Sam ASam as to try not to confuse anyone.

ASam looked Steve in the eyes ," Are you sure about meeting up with them because if you aren't and they are forcing you to meet them then I don't want you to go, but if not then i am gonna have to ask you bring a few avengers with you, just to be on the safe side."  
Steve looked him with red rimmed eyes and whispered ," That's what I'm trying to say Sam, they put him on the phone and let me talk to him. I was the one who asked if they would let me see him. Sam, I was practically begging, no one seems to understand, but we weren't just friends we were secretly in a relationship before and throughout the war until we wrongly assumed that he was dead." Sam stared shocked at what his friend had just revealed to him. oh Steve heard ASam whisper quietly.


End file.
